storm in the dark
by ryu-no-kitsune
Summary: what if naruto had a kickass bloodline what if he could use darkness element. What if he could use the strom subelement and became feared as the strom in the dark join us on his goal to become the best. given to Echo Uchiha
1. chapter one

**hey guys this is my first story i hope you like it. this is the only time i will say it im redoing it hope it is better this time**

**Disclamer: i do not own naruto but i wish**

"naruto get back here" yelled an ANBU running after a yellow blur.

"never" yelled back the blur.

There blur turns out ot be a small boy bout 5 to 6 years old. As he turns a connor he sees it's a dead end.

"hee hee guys it was just a joke ill clean it up" said the boy with a hand behind his head as the ANBU and villagers came around the connor.

"no demon brat this time you die" said one of the ABNU with the inu mask (**AN: yes it's who you think it is.) **as the other ANBU and villagers pull out wepons he starts to do hand seals. After the third one he yells out the name of the jutsu.

**lighting style: lighting blade **and he starts to charge naruto stabing him in his chest. Then he falls back and the others start to cut the poor boy, while he crys out fo them to leave him alone and what has he ever done to them and what ever it was i'm sorry, till all of a sudden,as the ANBU with the Tora mask when to cut of his head a strong gust of wind knocked him back in to the Inu masked ANBU.

"what the hell" said Tora

"I dont know" was the answer he got from Inu. Inu then went to attack with this lighting blade again but a wall of fire knocked him back.

"The demon must be using some sort of demon power we must kill it now to finsh what fourth-sama started." said a random ANBU to the yells of "yea" and " kill the demon"

"STOP" yelled the third hokage as he showed up on the scene with two ANBU as the ANBU in the mob disapeared. "what the hell do you think you are doin you are attacking a six year old boy that has done nothing to you besides something he had no control over"

"no hokage-sama that demon is no boy" said one of the chunin in mob right before his head came off.

"ANBU dispose of this mob" order the hokage while whaping the blood of the blade of his ANBU with a flick of his wrist then throwing it back to his ANBU

"Gladly hokage-sama" was the answer he got as the two ANBU started cuting now the mob.

**IN NARUTO'S MIND**

_drip drip drip_ the sound of driping water was that could be heard as naruto awoke in some form of a sewer it looked like then he heard a voice

**"come here little kit" said the voice.**

naruto started to walk to the voice when he came apouned a huge cage. Inside he seees a large fox with nine tails behind it.

"wwwwwhatttttt... a Nine Tail Fox I thought you were killed by the fourth?"

**"no kit no mortal not even your father could kill me so he sealed me into his kit."**

"father? kit? what are you trying to say kitune-sama?"

**"your father was the fourth hokage kit" said the nine tails**

"all this time he knew and he never told me no matter how many times i asked." said naruto with tears forming in his eyes. "everytime i asked why i was hated and beat up" "when i got kicked out of the orponionange (**an somone tell me how to spell this plz)** then almost killed by a mob he stilll wouldnt tell me"

**"kit it's ok dont worry about it. I called you here because I believe it's time you knew the truth bout eveything and that im sry for the life you have lead because of me" "also i want to make a deal with you kit" said the fox**

"what kinda of deal" he asked

**"I want to train you in your bloodline and to make you the most powerful thing to walk this earth" Was his answer.**

"what do you mean i have a bloodline?" asked naruto with a confused look.

**"yes now first drop the mask I am not going to hurt you like those "humans" in your village." **narutos smile was now gone replace with a stright face with almost no emotions in his eyes at all. _**'its a shame what those so called humans have done to you kit"'**_

**"I am the one who gave you your bloodline after messing with your DNA a bit It was ready just in time" "The bloodline gives you the ualtment defence." said the fox while looking at naruto. "right now it's acting on it's own now but later you can pick what element you want. An element comes to life and protects you in a full 360dreages. also you have a eye bloodline also the Kagegun (AN if you want a full explainion go to my profile) it alows you to use the darkness element and the sub element of storm. You will also get a set of wings pure black. now the rest will be explain later it's time for you to awake also i want you to tell the third nothing about what we talked about and i want you to go home and pack for tonight we are leaveing this so called village and I'll do the rest."**

"Hai kitsune-sensai" replied naruto as he disapperd

"naruto it's good to see you are alright" said the third with concen in his eyes.

"hey gramps what happened?" asked naruto

"you dont remenber naruto?" "no i dont gramps what happened?"

"you were attacked again" said the third with a sad look in his eyes 

"gramps please tell me why do the villagers hate me what did i ever do to desive what they do to me, is it true what they say that.. that im a demon?" asked naruto with tears rolling down his checks with a sad look in his deep blue eyese most cant help be get lost in but at this molment they seem to be as bottomless in sadness as the stars. 

"naruto you are not a demon this villagagers have no reason to hate you"

"did they love me?" asked naruto who seemed to get even more depressed

"who naurto" asked the third knowing where this was going.

"my prerents did they love me?"  
>"of course they did naruto"<br>"then why? why did they leave me in this damn village with these so called peoeple?" naruto asked "who were they"

"I cant tell you naruto not now but i can tell you they loved you very much"  
>"ok hokage-sama i'll be going now" naruto said in a emotions voice that reminded the old man of a certain ANBU.<p>

"ok naruto you can come talk to me when ever and about what ever." replyed the old hokage with a sad look in his eyes as naruto walked out the door. '_minato how i have failed you'_

naruto was at his aptment packing geting ready to leave he could hear the nine-tails in his head telling him to hurry before the hokage sent someone to check up on him. As naruto was leaveing his "home" he took one last look '_when i get back i will take this village off the map'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW SO FAR BUT THATS OK HOPE YOU LIKE AND I DONT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BUT HERE IS THE 2ED CHAPTER. O BTW I NEED A BETA SO IF YOU WANT TO DO IT LET ME KNOW PLZ hope the first chapter is better now**

naruto was runing through the forest of the land of fire heading toward the nine tail's old place. All of the sudden, he came opun a huge waterfall between two huge statues.

**"madara uchiha and ****Hashirama Senju they had a fight here over who would be the first hokage of the leaf village" "anyway go to the water fall and do these hand signs" **said the kitsune inside naruto's head while handsigns flashed in side his head also. Naruto then started to perform them.

all of a sudden the water started to vibreate (**AN: YES IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS AND NARUTO KNOWS TREE AND WATER WALKING CC WILL BE AT GENIN LV NOW WHILE OVER ALL HE IS AN ****Academy student) **as the water fall started to open up. Naruto jumped into the hole it made, as soon as he did the hole closed up behind him. Naruto start to walk down the hall till he found a room. To his left he saw a door that the fox said is where he keeped his scrolls. To naruto's right was another door. It was a red door.

**"naruto walk into that door to your right the red one"**

"hai kitsune-sensai" naruto walked through the door to find a huge cave. perfuct for preaitaceing jutsu along the right side wall there was a wall of wepions most he has never seen before.

**"Now naruto see that scoll at the end of the room walk go over open it and sign your name in blood it is the Kitsune summioning contract."**

**"**hai" was all he got as naruto walk over to the scoll and sign his name he also saw that it was the only name on the scoll.

**"congrats naruto on being the first to ever sign it." "pump alot of charka into this while doin these hand signs after you cut your figure" **

**"summioning jutus**" there was a huge smoke screen as a women apeared she had blood red hair down to the middle of her back and blood red eyes she was about 6'0" covered in a black dress with a DD bust but what stood out was the nine blood red tails flowing behind her.

"kitsune-sensai?" naruto asked "your a girl"

**"hai kit it is me and I am" "dont worry i am still sealed in you but now i can help train you for the next 6 years I will trian you till you can defeat me in battle now go chosse your wepion and trust me you will know when it's the one for you."**

"hai sensai" naruto started to look at wepions will he saw a pure black katana with a blood red stripe goin down it (**AN THERE IS A DISCRIBEION ON MY PROFILE)**

"This is it sensai"

**"Nice chosse naruto that sword belong to your great grand father Altisr Namikaze"**

**"NOW THE FUN BEGAINS" **yelled the kitsune with an evil smile.

6 YEARS LATER -

**(AN: I KNOW IT'S A BIG TIME SKIP ALREADY BUT I DONT FEEL LIKE WRITEING THE TRAINING RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THE SIX YEARS maybe)**

The gate gaurds saw someone walking towards the gate he was bout 5'5" with blood red hair that defed graved ANBU style black pants with a black shirt with a (**AN dont know what it is called but the thing the fourth wears) ** with red and black flames at the bottom and the back read STORM IN THE DARK. Beside him was a big fox that came up to his waist with blood red fur.

"halt state your name and resaon for being here" said one of the guards

"naruto Uzumaki namikaze returning to the viallge to become a ninja" stated naruto

"welcome back naruto" said one of the guards while the one who ask who he is said

"demon you should of stayed gone" as soon as he said that his head fell of his shourlders '_i didnt even see him move'_ thought the other guard

**AN I know i didnt change much in this chapter cuz i like the way it was and nauro killed the guard to prove he wasnt puting up with anyshit this time around dont worry he wont be killing every one who calls him a demon just that one and maybe a few others also sry for any spelling mistakes im dislixic so it's a little hard for me**

**till next time**


	3. Chapter 4

**i think this chapter needs the most work**

"he broke the third's law so i had the right to kill him this time iim not putting up with it" said naruto

"your right of course" said the guard

naruto walk into the village ' it's good to be back " '**if only for a small amount of time' **

With that naruto disappear into his shadow and was gone. only to start to reamearge with his shadow in the thirds offirace. The third thinking it was an attack launched a **earth style: mud bullet jutsu ** at the person who protected him self with a **storm syle: thurder shield **a bolt of lighting suddenly apperad and stoped the earth jutsu.

"who are you and what are you doin in the leaf"

"Hokage-sama you dont remenber me im hurt" said the vistor while puting up a foxy smile that would put hearts into the eyes of females everywhere.

"i state again who are you?" asked the old man again while three ANBU apeared puting blades to naruto's neck.  
>"old man it's me naruto" said the red head the hokage moveing fast prricked his vistor and put a drop of blood on the pics of the fourth as a scoll apeared.<p>

"naruto my boy i thought you were dead" said the hokage as the ANBU went back to his post

"nope im alive and stornger then ever and i want to join the leaf but dont even thing of puting me in the acamdey for i am now stornger then even you"

"though i dout that naruto i would love to put you in ANBU if you wish"

"that will work just give me a black mask with lighting blobs and wind goin across it ill darkness-san"

"fine you will be on INU's team"

"hokage-sama i dont think that is wise" said the now masked ANBU on his knee

"and why is that darkness-san" asked the hokage

"because Inu's hand just titened behind you i think kakashi-san hates me" surpiseing the old ruler that he could see his ANBU.

"inu" ordered the hokage

"sir" said Inu while apaering in a bowed proision beside darkness

"do you hate darkness-san inu-kun?" asked the hokage with a bit of rage in his eyes

"sir i do" said Inu not seeing the anger in his rulers eyes

"dismissed now you are goin to take a genin team this year your out of ANBU" order the hokage as kakashi took off his mask and gave it to the hokage and then he via shusin.

"naruto you will be under Neko for now till you prove your self then we will see dismised"

naruto then disapeared via his shadow shusin. As he was walking down the street with his mask on he saw the acamdy was doin tijutsu practace si he decide to go over and watch

"I'll win for Sasuke-kun ino-pig" say a weird pink haired girl

"no forhead sasuke-kun is mine" was the reply of the one called ino as the two ran at each other and tried to prouch each other in the face both triping on a rock and smashing their faces into the ground.

"pathic" was all naruto said

"o hello ANBU-san what are you doin here" asked there sensei

"i was trying to find out how others in my age group compared to me and this is pathic"

"there is no way we are in your age group or sasuke would be an ANBU also" shouted some random bitch... i mean girl which cause others to shout how sasuke was the best

"yea dobe i dout you could even trouch me let alone beat me" said some black haired little bitch... i mean boy

"fine sensei-san do you mind if i have a spar with sasuke real quick"

"no go right ahead ANBU-san he needs it" said the teacher with an evil glare in his eyes. The two step into the fighting ring and sasuke took a stance while naurto put his hands into his pockets.

"fine if you wont come to me ill come to you as he dash forwards at naruto trying to leg seep him naruto jumped up to stop form being hit. "you know that style involes countering your oppentiion there is little room for your own moves" as sasuke ran at naruto again he jump up to try and punch naurto who grab his fist and throw him over his head and onto his back naruto then put a kuni at his neck and the teachers put an end to the fight "winner ANBU-san"

As naruto was walking away sasuke stated doin handsigns "**fire style fireball jutsu" **naruto realize that the fireball would kill sasuke's class mates so he did handsigns faster then the eye could track "**Wind style gale force shield **as a bearror of wind fromed around the class at his side which blocked fire ball and then calling out **Wind style; striking force jutsu **as a wave of condese air atttacked sasuke knocking him into a tree and kicking up some dust and then knui came raining out from the dust nailing him to a tree and stuck sasuke into the tree.

"sasuke as a ANBU i now place you under aresst for use of deadly jutsu agaist a leaf ninja"

"you cant do that ANBU-fake just because sasuke is better then you" yelled the pink haird girl

"and you missy you either need to stop be a peathic fangirl or find a new life" with that naruto with sasuke disapear via saushin.

**i know it's short and im sorry hope you like it better now let me know review plz RnR till next time**


	4. Chapter four

**I will try and make updates faster and If you want to use my bloodline i made for naruto in your story PM and let me know. if anyone know a great translater i can use plz pm me bout it. o and before i forget i would like to thank heavendargon for the help he has given me and to The Dorito Ninja for being my bata **

**disclamer one last time : i do not own naruto at all i do own the bloodline and his swords and any oc i have within the fic**

Naruto reapeared in the ANBU headqoutors all of a sudden a cat mask wearing ANBU apear next to him

"Captain" said Naruto as well as going to attention

"ANBU kitsune give the brat to Hebi she will take care of him you come with me"

"Yes ma'ma" replied naruto as he followed her out into a traning ground

"We will see what you can do before we place you on the team" started to explain Neko " You and i will have a sparring match anything goes,come at me with the intent to kill or you will lose"

As soon as she got done saying that she ran forward faster then some of the ANBU could see and threw a punch. Everyone's jaw dropped when her fist was stopped by kitsune with ONE hand. Neko was known in ANBU for her speed and power. Then naruto disapeared from everyones view and then he reapered behind Neko by about 22 meters goin through hand-signs at least Jonin level speed. Neko stared to go through her own handseals faster as to catch up after her seventh his 15th they both shouted out at the same time

**"wind style: wind dragon jutsu"** yelled out kitsune as a dragon made out of wind started to form beside him makeing those watching on the side jaws drop

**"fire style: fire ball jutsu" **yelled out Neko bringing her hand up to her mouth and blowing out a fire ball the size of a two story building. As the two jutsu meet in the middle the wind dragon blew right through the fireball setting it's self on fire the flame being blue now and headed right for Neko,who then jumped[up into the air]to avoid it but was shocked to see it following her right before it swallowed her the flames died down all they saw was a burnt log.

- with the other two ANBU watching-

"damnnnnnnnnn" said Hebi "how did he make a wind dragon and how did it over power a fireball of that power" Hebi asked Washi

"I don't know Hebi but he seems powerful to keep our captain on her toes like this" replied the eagle ANBU.

-back to the fight-

Naruto jumped into the air avoid the pair of hands coming up from under him

_'damn'_ he thought _'my head hunter jutsu' _thought Neko as she threw kunai at Naruto while he was in midair. Seeing them coming he twisted in midair and let them pass by him as he flipped and landed on his feet only to shoot forward agin and clash his sword against Neko's kunai that she pulled out after throwing the last few.

"OK,Kitsune thats enough" said Neko as she lowered her kunai as Kitsune put his sword back in it's case on his back.

"Captain that was a great spar" said Kitsune

"I'd say" said Hebi as she and Washi walked up to the two

"You are very powerful kitsune and if im not mistaken then you were holdng alot back right?" said Washi 

"you are right Washi-san"replied kitsune  
>"lets go report to Hokage-sama" said Neko<p>

**An well i know it's short but i wanted to get it up i have a beta now aas above and the whoe "her 7th his 15th is the number of hand signs lolz till next time but plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys this story im done with it im trashing it i dont have to time to write it and i hate to see a good idea go to waste so if u want it plz ask me and i would like to post a challage also it's on my profile but im puting it here also **

**naruto must be able to use the darkness element**

**he cant be evil though he may hate the leaf and leave it**

**parings are up to you**

**he cant join another village (in less it's snow)**

**he may be god like**

**he must be in the chunnin exams but he doesnt have to be with team 7**

**sasgay cant be good and must leave the leaf**

**garra must be good and join naruto leaveing sand**

**all other host are up to you**

**and itachi and kakashi must join what ever village naruto makes (if he does) if naruto does not make one then itachi must be free of all charges and put back in leaf**

**um thats it**


End file.
